Necromancer
by EdgesFeather21
Summary: Can a Necromancer save the living from the dead?
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Yu Yu Hakusho characters, but only Ynn and any other characters that may happen to appear in this fanfic. **

Introduction

Being what I am, life has never been easy on me, and I've learned to accept that. I am the truth behind the myth of the grim reaper. Of course, I am not claiming to be that Boutan clutz, she is nothing like me. In fact, she is the exact opposite. You see, she holds power over death, sending people to the spirit world and their destinations after that, whereas I take them back from death and into life; such is the job of a necromancer. Now, as many of you might know, the famous Yusuke Urameshii was brought back from death, however he was never supposed to be dead in the first place. When I claimed that I was the truth behind the myth of the grim reaper, I mean that most people thought I was the one who took people across to the spirit world, in other words, they mistook me for the grim reaper.

I suppose this is because of my form. I have long, black hair and two different colored eyes: one is blood-red, and the other is golden-yellow. It is an odd combination, and those who have seen me cannot choose between describing me as the most beautiful creature they have ever seen or the most horrendous. I am almost five feet tall, quite short, but I don't mind. I've found it's better to be short. Well I suppose you'll be wondering why life has never been easy on me? Then I shall indulge you.

Ch. 1

Who says there's no life after death?

I loved my mother very much as a little girl, and she loved me. We used to go riding through the mountains on horses, or walking through the forests. It was an odd time, indeed, if we ever were found apart. As time went by, as it is bound to do, we both grew older, and mom grew sicker. I felt so helpless, so unable to prevent her death, which was looming just over her head. And then one day, it happened.

I was the age of twelve years old and was being examined by a doctor. My eyes needed to be examined once a month because they had a tendency to become blurry and, without certain drops, I could potentially become blind; or at least that was the eye doctor's theory. I was sitting in my chair, the Doctor right in front of my face, staring into my eyes. He directed me to look one way, then the other. When I complied, a tremor ran through my body and my eyes blurred. From what I could tell of his form, he shook his head and then forced my head back. He then added the burning eye drops to my eyes. I cringed, but was quite used to the burning by now. Suddenly, there was a crash and a scream outside and I ran, blindly, from the house. When I reached our backyard, I found my mother lying on the concrete, a broken pot beside her. She was not moving. I ran to her, crying, the eye-drops pouring down my cheeks along with my tears. I called her, "Mom! Mom!". I shook her, trying to get her to respond. She still did not move. The hard lump rising in my throat was unbearable. Then I saw her.

The moment she came into view I loathed her with every fiber of my being. Through my tears and blurry vision, I could slightly make out her appearance. She wore a pink kimono and appeared to be holding a large stick. She had long blue hair and what appeared to be purple eyes. She was smiling as a translucent form of my mother stepped out of her body. The odd woman and my mother flew off, almost laughingly, into the distance. From that moment on, I hated the woman who took my mother away, I hated the grim reaper, and I swore to defy her very being for the rest of my life.

It was at that point that I read every book on necromancy that I could get my hands on. My father wasn't involved much in my life and didn't care much that I was so interested in the theories of bringing the dead back to life because no one had ever managed to do it before. However, I do not think he realized how devoted I was to it. Years passed in which I began to practice what I had learned, starting with bringing insects back to life and moving on to bringing small animals back. Soon I was bringing dogs and then horses back. Then one day I finally broke the line that defined the actual art of necromancy: I brought a child back to life. I was in the ningen world, walking around for a break from practicing. Oh, if I didn't mention it earlier, I lived in the Makai, the place where demons reside. I saw a child get hit by a car and saw the ambulances arrive. However, I knew the girl was dead: the grim reaper was there once again, and I could see her clearly this time.

She was not carrying a large stick, but an oar. _Figures_, I remember thinking to myself, because the grim reaper is known to be the navigator of the River Styx. I watched the grim reaper take the little girl by the hand and began to float off, however she stopped and looked over her shoulder at me. The grim reaper stared at me, and I at her. She seemed incredulous that I could actually see her, and I smirked. I walked over to the little girl's body and the grim reaper watched me, apprehensively. She knew something was out of place. I knelt beside the girl's body and began to weave a spell. I will not write the words that I said here because necromancy is something only ones with the gift should practice, and I doubt that the reader has that gift.

Nonetheless, the little girl was suddenly jerked from the grim reaper as if I had hooked her with a fishing hook and she came flying at her body. She then stopped above her body, closed her eyes, and lay back down in her body. The little girl stirred and opened her eyes. The grim reaper stared at me with fear in her eyes and quickly flew away, no doubt to tell Koenma, the ruler of Spirit World. I helped the little girl to her feet, her body now healed by my magic. I then walked away without saying a word to anyone and, smirking, said,

"Who says there's no life after death?"

**AN: Please review! Oh, and tell me if I made Ynn creepy enough, I mean how she looks and everything. Of course, she's not gonna be _perfect_ yet, I'll make her creepier, but I didn't want to scare people away from reading this thing. O yea, if you guys have any suggestions or comments, then just let me know by reviewing! **


	2. Fame or Infamy?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Yu Yu Hakusho characters, but only Ynn and any other characters that may happen to appear in this fanfic. **

Ch. 2

"Fame or Infamy?"

I woke the next day in my bed and slowly stretched, reveling in the sunshine stretching across my bed. It was warm and I was reluctant to get up. However, I was forced to do so when there came a knock at my door. I assumed that my father had left again earlier in the morning as he always did, so I got up and went to the door. When I opened the door, I found my eye-doctor there. I sighed and invited him in. No sooner had I sat down and he had begun to stare into my eyes than there came another knock. _Who could that be?_ I wondered. I opened the door and there she was, the grim reaper. She looked angry and was floating on her oar. She then looked shocked for a moment at the color of my eyes, but then resumed her angry countenance.

"You! You are the Necromancer! Koenma wants to see you."

"Koenma….? Necromancer…?" my doctor asked apprehensively.

I wasn't the least bit surprised. "If he wants to see me," I said slowly, "Tell him that my door is always open."

"He wants you to come with me."

"Well I'm sorry, grim reaper—"

"Boutan."

"Boutan, whatever, but I am currently being examined by my eye doctor."

Boutan looked affronted. "You have no choice."

"Don't I?"

Boutan called over her shoulder. "Yusuke!"

I raised my eyebrow as a tall boy stepped forward. He had slicked back black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing an ugly green jumpsuit. I cocked my head to the side (causing a slight tremor to run through me and my eyes to blur a bit) and thought that he would look better if he simply left his hair alone and if he just wore a t-shirt, jacket, and jeans. He walked forward and grabbed me by my arm, trying to pull me forward. I didn't move a muscle.

"Think you're strong, do ya?" he said and gave me a mighty pull, forcing me to walk over the threshold.

"Terribly sorry about this." Said Boutan to the eye-doctor.

Boutan opened a portal and Yusuke pushed me through, followed closely by Boutan. I found myself in a large office with a desk in the center. Ogres were coming in and out with stacks of paper and a baby in blue, pink, white, and gold clothes with a pacifier in his mouth was sitting behind his desk. Boutan and Yusuke bowed. I merely stood there, looking around interestedly.

"Ynn, seventeen years, female, 4'8", black hair, one red eye, one yellow, pale, melanistic, born in the Makai, special talents: necromancy and power over delusion, paranoia, and chaos when angered; favorite food: not known." Koenma recited from behind his desk, his pacifier moving slightly.

"You know all that but you don't know her favorite food?" Yusuke said incredulously.

Koenma shrugged. "That was harder to find than the rest."

Yusuke rolled his eyes. I watched the exchange with mild interest, but made no comment. Boutan kept a tight grip on my arm, but I made no attempt to leave. It was good enough to know that I had already defied Boutan once.

"Sir," said Boutan quietly, "She is the only existing Necromancer _ever_. She has brought a child back to life whom I was trying to take to the Spirit World."

"Yes, I know, which is why I sent you to fetch her for me. Now, Ynn, this is not as serious an offense that I would want to put you in prison…yet…however, I do need to keep tabs on you. You are only to bring back the lives of the innocent. That is rule number one. Rule number two is that you must stay near at least one member of Team Urameshii."

"Team Urameshii…?" I asked, curiosity breaking my silence.

"One of my teams of Spirit Detectives."

"Oh…"

"You do not seem very perturbed by this…" said Koenma apprehensively.

"No, I'm happy." I said truthfully. "But I must say, my eyes are itching…."

"Well you soon may well be, after people realize that you are the only person ever known to be able to practice necromancy, you will be hounded because of either fame or infamy."

"Fame or infamy?" I asked quietly.

I didn't think it was that big of a deal. My powers were my business, no one else's, as were what I did with them. Why should it matter if I simply brought back a little girl from the dead? Was that such a crime? Should I have let her just die like that? These questions and more raced through my mind as Koenma gave directions to the boys and I stepped through another portal and into a new life.

**AN: Review please! Oh yea, um if Ynn seems really apathetic, that's because she's supposed to be o.o yea. So there. sticks her tongue out at all those who dare to defy her **


	3. Delirium

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Yu Yu Hakusho characters, but only Ynn and any other characters that may happen to appear in this fanfic. **

Ch. 3

"Delirium!"

There was a knock at my door. "Ynn?"

"Come in." I said quietly.

I was in my new apartment, sitting at my new window seat, staring off into the ocean. It was beautiful. Yusuke and three other guys walked in. One was quite tall, he had long red hair and green eyes. He would have been more attractive if he didn't look so feminine. The second was just slightly taller than myself, with gravity-defying black hair, red, beady eyes, a white cloth on his forehead, and wore all black. The third was quite ugly. He had carrot-orange hair and black, beady eyes. His hair came down into a sort of an Elvis twist that really did not look good on him. He was wearing a blue school uniform.

"This is Kurama," said Yusuke indicating the feminine looking man. "Hiei," he indicated the short one. "and Kuwabara." Yusuke pointed to the ugly one.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Ynn."

Kuwabara was staring at me; or rather, he was staring at my eyes. I didn't mind. I was used to it. Hiei didn't seem the slightest bit interested in me. He was staring off into space. Kurama walked forward and extended his hand. I took it and he smiled.

"And it is nice to meet you as well."

I instantly liked Kurama. No, not in a special way, but as a friend. I knew he was kind and he would be nice to me.

"Anyways," said Yusuke as Kurama released my hand. "We need to see what you can do."

"What I can do?"

"Yea, you know, your abilities."

"Fine. Where shall we go?"

"Don't worry about that. Gen Kai always has good training spots in mind."

We arrived at a barren landscape. Gen Kai was standing to one side. She had short, light pink hair and dark brown, beady eyes. Apparently, she was the one who had trained Yusuke. "Begin" was all she said as Yusuke stood opposite from me. I sighed and stood there waiting. I'd let him have the first attack. He ran towards me and prepared to punch me, but I merely stepped aside. He then drop kicked me and I fell to the ground. Unfazed, I quickly held out my hand, as if gesturing for him to help me up. It was then that I cast my spell. I finished with a shout of "Delirium!" Suddenly, Yusuke stared at me with the utmost fear in his eyes, then slowly backed away. Tears entered his eyes and he grabbed his head and began screaming. I smiled and stood up. I then cast my next spell. He looked at me and came running to me. I enveloped him in my arms, holding him as he cried into my chest, crooning to him. The other stared on, their eyes wide and their mouths dropped. Except for Hiei…he was glaring at me. I shrugged and turned to look at Yusuke but then shuddered as a tremor ran through my body. I fell backwards, pulling Yusuke with me. His head landed hard on my stomach, knocking the air out of me.

I broke out into a cold sweat. Something odd was happening…I could see, but I couldn't see...or rather, I could see…souls…I saw Yusuke's soul lying on top of mine, and the others' hurrying towards us…I could see nothing else…it was at that point that I passed out.


	4. To See Or Not To See?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Yu Yu Hakusho characters, but only Ynn and any other characters that may happen to appear in this fanfic. **

Ch. 4

To see, or not to see

I woke in something quite soft. There were people speaking all around me. I opened my eyes but did not see anything. Then I slowly realized that I could sense who the people around me were: Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, Gen Kai, and someone I did not recognize. However, as I focused on him, I somehow learned who he was. He was a doctor named Saito who was a very kind and loving person. Saito placed his hand on my cheek and turned my face. From what I could tell, he was trying to look into my eyes.

"Irreversible." He said after a moment.

"What's going on…?" I asked quietly.

"You've gone blind." Said Saito.

"Well I realize that…but I used to have eyedrops that kept me from going blind."

"Really? Well where are they?"

"My eye doctor has them…" I said wearily.

"Well I shall alert Koenma of the situation and get him to send you the eyedrops."

Saito patted my arm and left the room. I felt the bed move as someone sat next to me: Kurama. I couldn't see what he was doing, I just knew it was him, but I didn't care anyways. I was too worried; what if I _was_ blinded for the rest of my life? But this thing about being able to see people without actually using my sight _was_ helpful. As if Kurama knew what I was thinking, he spoke quietly to me.

"Don't worry, I'm sure your vision can be returned to you."

I did not respond. Something else began to bother me…I was having a harder time of controlling my powers. It seemed they were going everywhere at once. I could see the spells washing over everyone like small tidal waves of grey water. Suddenly, people around me were screaming, crying, laughing, talking to people who weren't there. But there was one who was not affected by my spell.

I felt cold steel to my neck. It took me a moment to see who it was. It was a demon, that much I was sure of. Then I realized it was Hiei. I felt my own blood trickle down my neck. How could he have avoided my spells? Not that I was upset or anything, at least _someone_ was left in a sane state of mind. But still, the fact that he could avoid it meant that he had great power.

"Perform the countercurse."

"I…I can't…my powers…they're…"

"It wasn't a suggestion." He leaned a little upon the blade, causing more blood to stream down my neck.

I sighed and concentrated hard. The countercurse was hard to do and for a moment, I wondered how Yusuke had managed to get out of my curse.

"Kurama performed it." Hiei hissed. "Now do it!"

I found myself quite infuriated that he would dare to enter my mind unbidden, and when I did my vision slowly came back to me as did my power of control over my powers. As soon as it did, I performed the countercurse, causing everyone who had been in an odd state to come back to reality. Hiei glared down at me and I stared back up at him.

"How dare you?" I said, my voice shaking with fury.

Hiei seemed taken aback. It was well known that when I became angry, chaos was known to erupt upon the earth all around me. The earth began to shake.

"Foul mortal, you shall not enter my mind again!" my voice was harsh and echoed as if I was speaking into a large, empty room.

I reached up, grabbed him by the neck, and threw him to the other side of the room with such speed and power that he was quickly knocked out. The others stared at me while I tried to calm down. It was at that point that a portal opened just to my right and a bottle of eyedrops fell through, the portal closing behind it. As I calmed down, my sight waned, and when I was finally calm, I was blind again.

I felt for the bottle and picked it up. I could hear the others gathering around Hiei and Yusuke grabbed my arm in a vice-like grip. I sighed. My anger always got me in trouble. Before anything could be done, however, there was a groan from where Hiei was lying unconscious. It seemed he was coming to. After a moment, I heard Hiei say, "Let her be, she did not attack without reason." With that, he left my room. Reluctantly Yusuke let go of my arm and Kurama came over to me.

"Would you like me to put the eyedrops in your eyes for you?" He asked quietly.

"I…I do not know…"

To tell the truth, at that point I wasn't quite sure what was better. To be able to see would be nice, but to be able to see who people were, their past, their names, what they do, what kind of people they are…wouldn't that be better? And I had proved that at certain points I could see again. Kurama did not ask me why I was not sure, but placed the bottle of eyedrops on something to my left (it sounded wooden and my guess was that it was a nightstand) and then left the room. Kuwabara left silently, but I could tell he was staring at me the entire time. Yusuke told me he was leaving a bell right next to my hand so if I needed anything or if I had decided on what to do I could just ring it, then left. My head was spinning. What was I to do? What did I want? To see or not to see? Either way I would be able to see, one way or the other…I sighed and decided that perhaps sleep would help me clear my head.


	5. There's a Time For Everything

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Yu Yu Hakusho characters, but only Ynn and any other characters that may happen to appear in this fanfic. **

Ch. 5

There's a Time For Everything

I awoke with a start. Someone was prodding me in the shoulder, and _hard_. I opened my eyes and almost glared at whoever it was, but was forcibly reminded that I was still blind. I concentrated, and then realized it was Yusuke. I grabbed for his finger blindly, to make him stop poking me, but completely missed.

"Hey, blind-girl—"

"My name is Ynn, not blind-girl."

"Yea, yea. Anyways, Koenma thinks he has a solution to your problem."

"How does he know what my problem _is_?"

I had not told anybody that I could see who they were even though I was blind. To them, I was struggling between being completely blind, and being able to see. An odd problem to have, most people, no matter how odd they may be, would choose sight. However, I had not told any of the others about my problem, so then how could Koenma know? And at that, how could he have a solution to it?

Yusuke shrugged. "Koenma knows a lot of stuff we wouldn't think he would. It would be best to just figure he knows everything so as to avoid being surprised."

I sighed. "Fine. Is he here?"

"Are you kidding?" when I didn't answer, he added, "No. Koenma doesn't leave his office unless under critical circumstances."

"Fine then."

I attempted to get up, but ended up falling out of bed. A strong arm grabbed me before I hit the ground, and I assumed Yusuke had caught me. He didn't say anything, but swept me up in his arms and walked for a while. I had no idea what was happening until I felt a tingling along my entire body and realized we were most likely passing through some sort of magical field – a portal. The feeling passed and then Yusuke sat me down in a chair.

"Ah, Ynn." Said Koenma's voice. "Good to see you again. Listen, I know you're confused as to what to do, to stay as you are (seeing but not seeing) or to see with your own sight again. As you know, your eye doctor gave you special drops to keep you from going blind. If you take these, then your sight will be restored. However, if you stop taking them again, you will once again succumb to darkness. The problem is that while you are blind, you can recognize people's spirits, which could be of great advantage to both you and human kind. However, being blind is a great handicap. Now, I have a solution. Take the drops and heal yourself of your blindness, then, whenever you wish, you make take a different type of drops that my chemists have created to force you to become temporarily blind, and therefore allow you to see other peoples' souls."

Yusuke stood there and I could just imagine him looking dumbfounded, but to me it made perfect sense. I wouldn't have to choose one or the other, but have both. I sighed and nodded. Then I cocked my head to the side.

"Koenma, how will I know when to use the drops?"

"There's a time for everything, Ynn. You'll know when."

"Right, well I—"

But I was not allowed to say anything else. Someone had grabbed my head and pulled it backwards. They then held my eyes open and applied cool drops to my eyes. I blinked a few times at the burning sensation, then squinted as I once again saw light. Things progressively grew brighter until I could see everything. It was Yusuke who had applied the drops to my eyes and now pushed the small bottle into my hands. He then pushed another bottle, this one being clear and full of black liquid, into my hands. I didn't have to guess as to which one did what. I sighed and stood up.

"Ynn, go ahead and go home, Yusuke stay here, I have a mission for you and your team."

I shrugged and stepped through the portal that appeared beside me and found myself in the kitchen of my apartment.


	6. Time And Time Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Yu Yu Hakusho characters, but only Ynn and any other characters that may happen to appear in this fanfic. **

**Review Response: **

**To Eternal Musing: Sorry it took me a while to get back to you; had too much stuff to do. Alright, I will try to answer your questions as well as I can. 1. Thanks for the compliment on the characteristic of Ynn and the plot. 2. I try not to start chapters that coexist with the previous chapters, so it sort of leaves the reader in the dark. It's an author's tactic, it makes the reader use their imagination. 3. If Ynn's mother hadn't died, then Ynn would most likely have been left in the dark about her power over necromancy, although she might prolong the lives of other living creatures. 4. Ynn did not end up in the Nigenkai with a human mother o.o I don't know where you got that from, possibly another story? 5. The fact that she didn't seem to react at all to Koenma, Reikai, or the Reikai Tentai is a sign of who she is. One of the things about her is that she is extremely apathetic because of the fact that she feels that nothing is definite. This theory is backed by the fact that even death can be conquered with the art of necromancy. 6. I try not to use portals too much and I will keep that in mind, arigata. 7. I did not give her too many abilities because this story is going to be a dynamic one for her character. I don't want her to already be fully grown, I want her to _grow_. 8. There are several different ways to spell Japanese people's names, for example: Boutan, Botan; Kikyo, Kikyou; Shippo; Shippou; Freya, Freia; and many others. 9. Ynn's name is pronounced "In". I hope this answers all of your questions/comments.**

Ch. 6

Time and Time again

I stared up at the ceiling in my room, lying on my bed. I would like to say I was deep in thought about something, worrying or lost in a different world; but that would be a lie. I wasn't thinking. That's one of the things about being a necromancer. In fact, it ties in with one of the hardest parts of performing necromancy. One has to let go of all thought however they also need to concentrate on the spell they are weaving. For this odd combination, one has to have what the ningens call schizophrenia. The reader might find this humorous, however with such ability to control the two, the schizophrenia is not shown or acknowledged. Suddenly, there came a knock at my door. I walked over and opened it to find Kurama there. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"We were wondering if you would consider having dinner with us." He said kindly.

"That's not all you want, though." Kurama gave me a shocked expression, as if to say "how did you know that?" I smiled knowingly. "You want me to go on a mission with you and team Urameshii. We'll go to dinner and wait for a demon to walk in."

"How did you…?" Kurama asked. He obviously knew that I had not read his mind; such things can be sensed by those with elite power of the mind, which Kurama obviously had.

"It was obvious." I said airily, pulling on a light, black jacket over my red tank top and jeans.

Kurama did not ask me any questions, but just walked beside me, eyeing me oddly as he led me to the restaurant in which we were to meet with the gang. We found them in a table towards the middle. Yusuke was asleep on the tale, drooling everywhere; Kuwabara was staring at a table full of giggly high schoolers; and Hiei was staring off into space. I took my seat opposite of Hiei and Kurama sat down next to me. I found myself wedged between Yusuke and Kurama. I stared dreamily off into a corner, letting Kurama order my drink and food after I did not respond to the waiters continued questions toward me. As time passed and I ate the food presented to me, I steadily grew aware of a tug at the edge of my brain. Anger saturated my very being and I lashed out at whoever it was that was intruding and saw Hiei flinch in front of me. The grownd begin to tremble beneath us and there was a fierce wind inside, although all the doors and windows were closed. Menus and napkins flew everywhere, and some poor lady's hair-do which had most likely cost her a good deal was quickly ruined.

I felt a hand on my arm and vines climbing up along my body, holding me to my spot. I slowly calmed myself as well as everything about me. People around us were murmuring and looking around frightened, clearly unaware as to what or who had caused the maelstrom. I looked down at the vines covering me and found that it was caused by Kurama. _So that is one of his powers_, I recall thinking to myself. He watched me a moment and I just stared into his eyes blankly until he released me, obviously convinced that my tantrum was over. Amazingly, Yusuke had slept through the entire scenario and Kuwabara had been to preoccupied at the sight of the high school girls' skirts going up. Hiei glared at me dangerously and I gave him a piercing look. When he finally looked away, I bent down to eat more of my meal (Tempura Domburi, an Onigri, Sashimi, and saki) but was stopped at the bell that signified the opening of the restaurant door. I turned to look and found someone quite familiar. I found myself staring at him for hours, trying to place my finger on who it was. Time and time again I found myself thinking that perhaps he could be my father, for he greatly resembled him, however I knew that my father was dead. I knew because a demon had killed him in a bar and I was too angry with him at the moment to care enough to bring him back.

"That's him." I heard Yusuke say.

I had no idea when Yusuke woke up but he was staring at the man while still resting his head on the table. I glanced at Yusuke and then back at the man.

"What is he called?"

"Kurisu."

"Kurisu…" I repeated. This would be interesting.


	7. When The After Life Is Quite Literal

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Yu Yu Hakusho characters, but only Ynn, Kurisu, and any other characters that may happen to appear in this fanfic. **

**Review Replies: **

**To: Mystikl Sushi**

**Thanks so much! I can't tell you how much that means to me! I aspire to be an author (well actually I am, I was published in the UK in a book called Colours of the Heart but that was a poem, I want to be published as an author of novels) so your encouragement means a lot to me! And as for the spelling of Boutan/Botan's name, I shall change it, because many people seem to have a problem with it. Again, arigatu! **

**To: YokoYami**

**Hai, Ek sal. But you need to update as well, baka! See you at school!**

Ch. 7

When the After Life is Quite Literal

Kurisu lay in the dirt of the alley, holding his stomach. Yusuke stood above him, his fist planted in the air directly where Kurisu's stomach had been just moments before. I stared down emotionlessly at my half-brother. He had my father's name, his dark hair and bright eyes, his thin mouth and gangly form. However, I felt no compassion for him. I cannot say why I did not at that point, but I can say that I am now glad I did not. If I had known what his past held I would have killed him upon sight, no questions asked.

"You're never gonna give up, are ya?" asked Yusuke imperiously.

"I won't….I won't…I fight until your death!" Kurisu shouted, lunging at Yusuke.

I had had enough. Yusuke was ready to kick Kurisu in the ribs, sending him flying to the other side of the alley, but I moved infront of him, causing him to fall over because of loss of balance. I just stood there and cast my spell ( "Delirium!" ) and he suddenly stopped. He stared at me with tears in his eyes and then immediately grabbed onto my leg, sobbing into it. I rolled my eyes, but then took him by the hand, helping him up. He looked at me with such love in his eyes that I wondered if he truly loved his mother that much, for the illusion I gave him was that of his mother.

"Come now," I said softly to him, "I'll take you home."

And with that, I took him to Koenma's office, followed by a gawking Team Urameshii. When we reached his office, Koenma just stared at Kurisu as he was still crying and holding my hand tightly. What was even odder was the fact that I was only half his size.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Koenma curiously. "Don't tell me that he's sorry for all he's done and wants me to forgive him?"

"No." I said simply.

"Er…ok. Ynn, you do realize that he is your—"

"Yes, I know that he is my half-brother. But that doesn't matter to me."

"Why?" asked Kuwabara.

The question had taken me by surprise. Why? I didn't know _why_, it just didn't matter. But shouldn't it? He was related to me…Shouldn't I care about him? These thoughts and more bombarded my mind as I just stood there, staring at Kuwabara as if he had just told me that I was standing in boiling lava with no chance of escape and I would soon burn to dry, black ash. Suddenly I was thrown back into the past.

_I was standing in the kitchen with my mother. She was making something special for me. It was after she had put the cookies into the oven that she bent down to me and looked me in the eyes with her smiling ones, playing with my hair happily._

"_You know, darling, whether you know someone or not, I want you to take care of them, all right? You never know what reasons a person has to be the way they are. Understand? Be kind to everyone, even if they are not kind to you."_

"_Yes, mama." The little form of me replied._

"I had promised…" I heard my voice say, as if from far off.

"What?" Yusuke's voice brought me back to reality.

"What do you want me to do with him?" I asked differentially to Koenma.

"Er… Don't worry about that, just leave him here with me."

"Fine."

I pulled my hand out of Kurisu's and felt a growing sickness with every step I took away from him. When I reached the door, I performed the countercurse to return Kurisu to normal ( "Dismissal." ) and left. I don't remember how I got home, only that when I realized I was hungry, I was already in my apartment. I walked into my kitchen and made myself a sandwich, wondering dismally what everyone else was doing. I sat down on my moth-eaten couch and tried to watch the television, but nothing was on. Besides, if something _was_ on, I probably wouldn't be able to concentrate on it. Kuwabara's question kept echoing through my mind. _Why? Why don't I care? Is there something wrong with me?_ I finally escaped my thoughts when I slumped against the arm of the sofa and fell asleep.

_They were dead. They were all dead. Thousands of bodies, each having died in a different way, bore the face of my mother. They stared at me pleadingly. I felt the tears, like fire, pour down my cheeks. I wanted to cry, but my voice would not come out. I tried to turn away but there were more of them behind me. They were everywhere, some hanging from nooses from lampposts, some having been shot and now laying on the street, some crushed between two cars. I backed away but bumped into something. Frightened, I turned around to see my mother's bloody face staring down at me._

"_Life…Life…" she said, the blood pouring into her mouth._

_What could I do? There was nothing I could do. They were dead, and death was final…wasn't it? No…no, there was necromancy! I quickly cast the spells necessary for bringing the dead back and—_

I quickly awoke from my dream as screams split the night outside. I walked over to the window to see a scene that was quite confusing. There was nothing that was really out of place, people were walking around, some were crying tears of joy, hugging each other. I wasn't quite sure why someone had screamed. Then I looked closer. Most of them had that red-pink look as if they had just scrubbed really hard in a shower, or rather the red-pink look of newborn babies. But…why? I turned around and came face to face with Botan.

"You've gone too far this time, Ynn!" she said. "Bringing back _all_ of the dead! Koenma's going to put you in a cell and throw the key away!"  
"What do you mean?" I asked calmly but curiously.

"What do you mean, 'what do you mean'? The earth is overflowing with what the ningens see as miracles! Some of them think it's the end of the world, the Final Ressurection! The cities are so crowded, people are beginning to have to stay outside! What have you done?"

And without even waiting for an answer, she grabbed my wrist and mounted her oar. We flew to the Spirit World and into Koenma's office. I was still quite aloof as to what in the world Botan was talking about. Me? Bring back _all_ of the _dead_? But that's impossible, Necromancy required enough concentration (an lack thereof) that I would definitely remember bringing someone back to life, much less _all_ of the dead. My thoughts were interrupted as Koenma began shouting at me as he stood on his desk to make himself more intimidating.

"HOW COULD YOU BRING ALL THE DEAD BACK TO LIFE? THIS IS ONE OF THE WORST – NO, MOST LIKELY _THE_ WORST THING EVER TO HAPPEN TO THE SPIRIT AND NINGEN WORLDS! WHAT IN THE NAME OF DADDYER KING YAMA POSESSED YOU TO BRING THEM ALL BACK? DID I NOT TELL YOU YOU WERE ONLY TO BRING BACK THE INNOCENT? I HARDLY THINK—"

"_I_ hardly think shouting will solve the problem." I said calmly. "Perhaps there is a more constructive way?"

Koenma looked like he could punch me, but in his form even if he had, it would probably not have hurt in the least. He then took a deep breath to calm down, then began speaking again, but this time not as loudly.

"Since you caused this mess, you need to clean it up. You and Team Urameshii will each take on one section of the world at a time, as well as a few of my other employees. You must cut down all the dead."

"How will I know if they are dead?" I asked.

"You won't have to. The weapons I will give you can only hurt the dead, they will simply pass through the living harmlessly. What is your weapon of choice?"

I didn't even need to think about it. "A scythe."

Koenma motioned someone forth from the door and I heard a lot of clanking before I saw a large ogre come in carrying a great deal of weapons. He had obviously been listening to our conversation because he fumbled through the mess of weapons until he found a scythe, and then handed it to me. I took it in hand and stared at the many carvings and smiled. It was quite beautiful. It seemed to be made just for me; for a normal person, a scythe would be about six or seven feet tall, however for me it was only five foot seven, just the right size for me. Its blade was quite different than normal ones; it had a double sided end and it was quite erratic, but sharp. I grinned, and accepted the job with gusto.

Koenma seemed surprised. "I thought you would try and resist the order."

"When the after life is quite literal…" I said and Koenma smiled and sent me away.


	8. Save The Dance For Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Yu Yu Hakusho characters, but only Ynn, Kurisu, and any other characters that may happen to appear in this fanfic. **

**Review Replies:**

**To: Feather Black**

**Hai, vocab is good. You are an awesome writer, so don't stop! .**

Ch. 8

Save the Dance for Me

I swear that I heard music in my head. It was fast. Violins, singing, drums, guitars, all playing to the sound of destruction and chaos that I was causing as I danced through the streets of Spain, wreaking havoc with my scythe. The living screamed and ducked. Those I hit never felt a thing and figured that I had missed. The dead writhed in agony before me and then disappeared into simple whisps of ghostly white, soon to disappear to the Spirit World. I laughed and destroyed all the dead before me: men, women, children, elders, babies, mothers, it didn't matter; they were already dead. I became quite famous in Spain in this way: most called me "acompañamiento de muerte" or "escort of death" and fled from me with such fear in their eyes that it set my heart aflame.

At first it was easy, killing the dead was something I found not troubling at all. I mean, they were already dead, weren't they? But then I started to feel like I was doing something wrong…something…unforgivable… It became harder and harder to do my job. I saw the living mothers clinging to their dead children with such love and protection, not wanting me to take them from them. Should I rip anew wounds thought to be closed long ago? Should I renew the pain in their hearts? Some would consider death a more loving friend, I knew, but that wasn't my problem…was it? _How can you grow a conscience now?_ Something inside of me said. _You messed with the art of Necromancy, how can you doubt now? _But something inside me was in denial. I was trying to play God…and so far it was fine, but…what if I messed up? I may know everything about the dead or the living, but I could never know who people really were, their lives, pasts, futures? How would I know that I wasn't taking something away from them? Or even giving them something they should never have had in the first place?

I stood atop a building, staring down upon the city. The song had quieted, grown soft and quiet, sad even. Why did I feel this way? I never had problems with these kinds of feelings before. Why was I changing now? No, it wasn't then that I started to change, I reminded myself. It was when Kuwabara had asked me "why"; that one fateful word turned my entire world around, made me see things differently, and I didn't like it. I would like to state that after that point I truly tried to continue doing my job, really tried to do what I was told, but that would be a lie. The truth is that I turned away and walked on, not really paying attention to where I was going. Who could I trust if I didn't trust myself? I walked for days, nights, forgetting (or ignoring) hunger and thirst. Weeks went by and I grew steadily thinner, weaker.

Perhaps it was chance, perhaps it was destined, but whatever it was, it saved my life. I found myself staring at Hiei, cutting down the dead in what I guessed was Portugal. I wasn't quite sure, however, since I wasn't paying much attention to where I was going. He was carrying an enchanted katana. It seemed odd to me, but while I watched him cut down the dead, I found him quite…exhilarating. I watched him for some time and then finally decided to approach him.

I admit it wasn't the best decision on my part. When he sensed me coming up behind him, he immediately slashed at me with his blade. I just barely got by: the blade cut at my arm and my arm slowly began to turn into a ghostly whisp. I fell over onto the ground because of loss of balance when I tried to dodge his attack, but hardly noticed. I immediately began to whisper spells under my breath, concentrating the energies on myself. My arm reformed and I sighed deep relief. Hiei glared down at me.

"So you're one, too. Perhaps I should send you back as well. The dead do not belong on this earth." Hiei placed his blade threateningly to my neck, not letting it touch me...yet.

"If you send me back, Koenma will be furious. Plus, I'll just come back anyways."  
"That's not possible. You have to be alive to bring back the dead."

"How do you know that? Have you researched Necromancy?"

"….Hn."

"Thought so."

I stood up and looked around us for what seemed like the first time. We were in a small town that was obviously overpopulated – overpopulated by dead.

"Did you finish Spain off?" He asked casually.

I sighed and was about to answer, but my stomach quickly and ruthlessly reminded me that I hadn't eaten in days. I felt like my head had just been emptied of all of its contents and I had tunnel-vision. I felt even weaker than before and when Hiei said something, it seemed like he was talking to me from a distant world. Then it all went blank.

When I awoke, it was to find myself in my bed with a cool cloth on my head and a soft comforter on top of me. I felt quite groggy. I looked around and saw Kuwabara snoring in a chair by the door. I tried to sit up, but got dizzy and resigned myself to lying down. I looked to my left-side night-table to find several glasses of half-emptied liquid sustenance. I figured that they had been feeding it to me while I was asleep, but I wasn't sure for how long that had been. I considered drinking some of it, but found myself nauseous at the idea. I turned onto my side and fell into blissful sleep, wondering in the back of my mind how I had got here and who had taken me.

When next I awoke, it was raining hard outside, making it hard for me to hear, but I enjoyed it. I loved the rain. What I didn't love was the odd, bitter taste in my mouth. I turned to the chair where Kuwabara had been sitting to find it empty. Confused, I stood up too fast and found my head swimming. Fortunately, at just that moment, Kurama came in bearing a tray of liquid food. When he saw me, he immediately placed the tray on the chair and caught me before I fell down. He then placed me back in bed.

"Miss Ynn, you're awake! We've been worried. How are you feeling?"

I thought a moment. "Weak…and light."

"You've lost fifteen pounds…" said Kurama, explaining. When I did not respond, he then added, "You've been asleep for two months."

"Two months..?"

"If you don't mind my asking, what happened to you before you met up with Hiei?"

I explained everything to him, down to the last detail that I could remember. When I finished, Kurama looked shocked.

"You're…dead?"

"Hiei didn't tell you?" I would have thought Hiei would have told everyone, but it seemed he had not…

"No. He hasn't told any of us, I don't think. Well then, you might want to keep that from the others for now until I find out Hiei's reasoning, it might be something that could endanger us all, I do not know."

"Don't tell Koenma. He doesn't know. Or Botan." My voice was urgent, but he needed to know.

"I promise, I won't, now calm down and get some rest."

I obliged, but I didn't like it. Now I was nervous. If Koenma and Botan found out, they could lock me up for a long time, and even though I thought myself tough and one with a lot of patience, I had absolutely no tolerance for being locked up. Soon, however, my drowsiness overcame my anxiety and I found myself once again in the sweet nothingness that is known as deep sleep.

The next time I woke up, it was to the sound of voices outside my room. I crept over to the door and opened it slightly, listening intently.

"He calls himself Kurisu, but he is not the one we caught, I still have him here with me." I heard Koenma's voice say. "He is older than the first, although he greatly resembles him. As one of the dead, he is already wreaking havoc in the first place, but he is also a power hungry, evil demon. He is killing off hundreds, both living _and_ dead. Yusuke, I want you to –" Koenma stopped talking and stared at me. I had entered the room silently, pale and shaky. Koenma never got to tell Yusuke what he wanted him to do.

"Save the dance for me."

"What?" the question was asked by several in the room.

I stared at them all: Koenma, Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Botan. They each wore an expression of utter surprise on their faces.

"I'll take Kurisu. _None_ of you will touch him." It wasn't a suggestion and they all knew it.

"Now hold on just a moment, Ynn, you're not really in…a….position…"

He stared up at me, his eyes very big. I was glaring at him with such intensity that, had I not been quite weak and had Hiei not been holding onto my arm, I would have attacked him. Fortunately for me (and oddly enough) my chaotic powers did not go out of hand at that time, and the moment passed as quick as it came. I felt myself go weak again and Hiei had to support me when I almost pulled him over. He sighed and then swung me over his shoulder, taking me to my room. He then placed me in my bed and told me to "Go to sleep. Now." I wanted to roll my eyes at him, but I was too tired. He then added, "In your state you couldn't take on a toddler, much less a full-grown, already dead demon." I responded that he didn't understand, and he stared at me a moment, then left the room, closing the door behind him. I stared after him for as long as I could until my heavy lids closed over my dry, red, scratchy eyes and I fell at once into dreams.


End file.
